


Magic Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The idea and base script are from a He-Man episode.





	Magic Pepper

Mario: (shows Yoshi a pepper shaker) Yoshi, I gave this to Rosalina and she said to give it back to you.

Yoshi: See, I told you. Nobody wants it because it doesn’t work.

Mario: On the contrary, Rosalina said it saved the day.

Yoshi: Huh?

Mario: It caused... (chuckling a little) uncontrollable sneezing.

Yoshi: Sneezing? (takes the pepper) Let’s have a look at it.

Mario: (gets worried) Uh, I... don’t think you wanna open that...!

Yoshi: Hey, I’m no magician, (removes the lid from the shaker, causing pepper to spill out) but this stuff won’t work on me! Besides, I... (starts to sneeze from the pepper) Aaaah, haaaah, HAAAAAAHHHH-- CHUUUUUUU!!! Haaaah, ahhh, AHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOO!!! 

(As another sneeze builds in Yoshi’s nose, he drops the shaker and lid, then covers up his nostrils with his hands in an attempt to stop the sneeze from coming. This doesn’t work, and he indeed sneezes uncontrollably.)

Yoshi: Aaaah, HEH, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-TCHUUUUUUUU!!! (blows himself about) HAH-CHOO! AAAAAH-TCHOO! HEEEEEEHHHH-CHIUUUUUUUU!!!

(Mario looks at Luigi and Peach, all of them amused. Yoshi stops sneezing and rubs the sides of his nose with both hands while everyone laughs. Then Yoshi shrugs and smiles sheepishly.)


End file.
